Molhados e Algemados
by Layla Fox
Summary: Após uma festa de arromba, a turma do Bob Esponja está completamente bêbada de tanto tomar sorvete, mas de algumas coisas feitas enquanto bêbados, Lula Molusco e Sandy não conseguem se lembrar quando sóbrios. R&R ;D


A / N : Achei uma página do tumblr que me deu MUITAS idéias, não me surpreendo se essa história ultrapassar as três mil palavras XD.

Há muito tempo Bob Esponja não promovia uma festa das boas como aquela, nem todos os convidados haviam chegado e o abacaxi-doce-abacaxi, pelo menos era o que dizia a faixa na frente da casa, estava bombando. Já se conhecia bem os conceitos de convidados do Bob Esponja, ele simplesmente chamava quem passava na frente da casa ou do restaurante dois ou três dias antes do evento, o que viesse seria lucro. Agora eram quase sete da noite e metade dos convidados já haviam chegado, pelo menos era o estimado, pois Bob Esponja e Patrick não faziam a _menor_ idéia de quantas pessoas eles tinham convidado, mas como já tinham aparecido muitos e, de acordo com a percepção de quantidade do Patrick, eles tinham convidados muitagente _mesmo_, então estavam mais ou menos na metade.

O bom é que os mais íntimos já tinham chegado, Lula Molusco, Sirigueijo, Pérola, Sandy, Sra. Puff e outros colegas da vizinhança, alguns conversando, outros dançando em frente da TV, comendo e etc, mas a festa de fato começou quando a casa da esponja ficou realmente lotada de convidados, era como se todos os peixes e nematóides da Fenda do Bikini estivessem lá dentro, mas mesmo com a aglomeração não tirou o ânimo dos peixes que, exatamente às onze horas começaram uma competição de quem come mais sorvete, como era realmente _muita_ gente, apenas quinze dos mais famintos da multidão puderam competir, entre eles Bob Esponja, Patrick, Sandy e o cara do Chocolate (que desistiu do desafio assim que o sorvete de chocolate acabou), o restante foi desistindo assim que a dor de cabeça de gelado atacava ou quando caiam inconscientes pelo excesso de açúcar, assim foi até terminar Patrick contra Sandy e as torcidas ao redor (torcidas formadas só por quem ainda insistia em continuar na festa, que era quem estava muito animado ou muito xarope da cabeça, pois já eram quase uma da manhã), mas no final Patrick abocanhou tudo que estava na mesa, não poupando pratos ou talheres, e foi considerado campeão.

\- Isso não é justo ! - Sandy protestava, mas até ela já estava pra lá de Bagdá - ele comeu a minha parte - ela disse e soluçou.

\- Sendo assim eu comi mais que você - respondeu Patrick e em seguida desmaiou.

Seguindo com a festa, vieram as pegadinhas, os trotes, o tradicional trenzinho com Bob Esponja na frente, dessa vez vestido de pato preto. Depois dessa farra, quem continuava acordado (às 2:46 da madrugada), foi para o jardim da frente do abacaxi com várias garrafas de refrigerante de coral (famoso por causar alucinações se consumido em excesso) para jogar verdade ou desafio, esses eram Bob Esponja, Patrick, Lula Molusco, Sandy, Pérola, Sirigueijo e Larry, pois o resto já havia ido embora. Todos eles se esbaldaram do refrigerante de coral, era difícil dizer o que de fato aconteceu depois, já que não se sabia dizer o que foi real e o que foi alucinação.

Uma hora depois, um a um, o pessoal foi acordando, tanto sorvete misturado com refriferante de coral (mesmo não contendo álcool) os deixara realmente bêbados, mas não tanto quanto pouco tempo atrás. A casa estava de pernas para o ar, Bob Esponja estava jogado na escada vestido de Homem Sereia enquanto Patrick dormia de cara no chão com roupas semelhantes às do Mexilhãozinho; Pérola estava deitada num tapete coberta por algumas revistas enquanto seu pai adormecido parecia mexer nas gavetas de uma mesinha na sala; Larry estava esticado no sofá grande enquanto Sandy dormia no sofá pequeno e Lula Molusco roncava ao lado, no chão, todos acordavam devagar e atordoados.

\- Patrick ? - chamou Bob Esponja - você tá aí ?

\- O que aconteceu ? - perguntou a estrela do mar.

\- Acho que passamos dos limites - Sandy despertava, sonolenta.

\- Papai, eu quero ir embora.

\- Já vamos Pérola - disse Sr. Sirigueijo à filha - já estou indo.

Em seguida acordaram Larry e Lula Molusco, ambos se queixando de dor de cabeça, todos se levantaram e começaram a se lembrar do que havia acontecido pouco tempo atrás. Bob Esponja e Patrick foram desafiados a se vestir de super-heróis e correr ao redor da casa vinte vezes, Lula Molusco e Larry disputaram quem bebia mais refrigerante e fazia mais flexões vestidos com smokings, ambos estavam suados e com ternos pretos, já Sandy e Eugene apostavam quem se vestia melhor apenas usando objetos encontrados ali, Sirigueijo fez um pijama de pézinhos com notas de dois e cinco enquanto Sandy fez uma saia comprida com algas e um colar de flores, uma típica dançaria havaiana, Pérola estava apenas lendo resvistas. Nesse momento, Lula Molusco e Sandy se deram conta de que havia algemas em seus pulsos, ligando o cefalópode à roedora, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia se lembrar como aquilo acontecera.

\- Okay pessoal, onde está a chave desse treco ? - Sandy perguntou, querendo soltar-se, ninguém respondeu.

\- Bob Esponja, onde está a chave ? - disse Lula Molusco, já nervoso.

\- Eu... não sei - respondeu a esponja - essas algemas eu encontrei no sótão do Siri Cascudo, as chaves devem estar lá.

\- Como assim as chaves estão no Siri Cascudo ?! - berrou Lula Molusco, mas Sirigueijo interrompeu o chilique.

\- Bom, aqui está a chave da porta dos fundo, pode ir até lá procurar a tal chave, agora, tchau para quem fica - despediu-se Sr. Sirigueijo enquanto Pérola entrava no carro.

\- Ei Eugene, será que você poderia me deixar na cabana de salva-vidas perto da praia ? - perguntou Larry, já que ele não tinha carro.

\- Eu vou cobrar, hein ? - o carangueijo respondeu, Larry suspirou e assentiu já que não tinha outra escolha, os três foram embora.

\- Eu também estou indo nessa - disse Patrick saindo do abacaxi.

\- Como assim ? - perguntou Sandy - alguém tem que buscar as chaves dessa coisa para nos soltar, eu preciso voltar pra minha casa !

\- Sandy, eu bem que poderia ir, - disse Bob Esponja - mas não tenho nem carteira de motorista nem carro.

\- E o que faremos estão ?

\- Lula Molusco poderia ir até lá, pegar a chave, soltar vocês e te levar até a Árvore Domo - palpitou Bob Esponja e ambos olharam para ele.

\- Grrrr - rosnou o polvo - acho que não tem outra saída, certo ? - ambos balançaram a cabeça negativamente - certo, só preciso pegar as chaves do barco - ele resmungou e arrastou Sandy para sua casa para procurar a chave, assim que encontrou os dois subiram à bordo e foram para o restaurante.

\- Que sono - bocejou a esquila.

\- Essa é a última vez que eu topo participar de uma festa na casa daquele retardado - disse Lula Molusco.

\- Mas você tem que admitir que foi divertido.

\- Bem... não foi a pior coisa do mundo, mas eu poderia estar dormindo ao invés de ir procurar uma chave estúpida por que algum estúpido nos prendeu com essas algemas.

\- Estúpidas ?

\- Sim - eles riram - pelo menos eu não comi sorvete como um morto de fome - Lula Molusco disse, com a intenção de provocar Sandy.

\- Pelo menos eu não fiquei fazendo flexões de smoking como um pinguim de academia - ela rebateu.

\- Um o quê ?

\- Você entendeu - Lula Molusco parou o barco em frente ao restaurante e Sandy teve que descer pelo lado do motorista por causa das algemas.

\- Pelo menos eu não estou usando flores ao redor do pescoço como um caipira - ele continuava provocando.

\- E eu não estou usando gravata borboleta como um playboyzinho mimado - ela devolvia, eles deram a volta no restaurante e entraram pela porta doa fundos - onde será que estão as chaves ?

\- Aquele imbecil amarelo não disse onde encontrou as algemas.

\- Acho que foi no sótão.

Os dois subiram para o sótão e começaram a procurar a tal chave, depois de muito bate-boca de ambas as partes, pois eles sempre tentavam ir para lados opostos e acabavam fazendo um cabo-de-guerra com a algema, eles finalmente encontraram a minúscula chave que os libertou, em seguida foram para a porta dos fundos, Sandy esperou que o polvo a trancasse para então voltarem para o carro, mas, por muita falta de sorte, assim que eles começaram a caminhar até a frente do restaurante, um trovão ensurdecedor ribombou no céu, seguido de um relâmpago e a chuva caiu quase que imediatamente, eles não tiveram outra opção se não voltar correndo para o Siri Cascudo já que o carro era completamente aberto, até que chegassem em casa, os dois já estariam ensopados.

\- Era só o que me faltava ! - disse Lula Molusco, torcendo a camisa para tirar o excesso de água - tinha que ser justo agora ?!

\- E então ? - Sandy perguntou, também tentando se secar.

\- Acho que vamos ter que ficar aqui até essa tempestade passar - respondeu o cefalópode num tom monótono, a barriga de Sandy roncou.

\- Estou com fome.

\- Acredite, depois de todo aquele sorvete mais o refrigerante de coral, a última coisa que você vai querer comer é Hamburguer de Siri.

\- Gases ? - ela perguntou, ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de 'sim' - bem... acho que já sei o que fazer !

Sandy abriu um armário cheio de embalagens de pão, e lá no fundo mais fundo do armário, ela encontrou uma embalagem diferente, Lula Molusco não conseguiu ler direito, estava escrito algo tipo "miojo".

\- O que é isso ?

\- Você vai ver - a esquila respondeu, pegou uma panela com água e deixou no fogo até ferver, enquanto isso começou a revirar as gavetas em busca de colheres e pratos, os pratos estavam sujos e como ninguém ali queria lavar louça de madrugada, Sandy decidiu que eles comeriam na panela mesmo.

Lula Molusco ficou observando a garota passear para lá e para cá com aquela longa saia havaiana e o colar de flores em volta do pescoço, o qual exalava um aroma característico pelo ambiente, o cefalópode nunca havia prestado atenção nela daquele jeito, ela parecia mais alta, mais esbelta, ele não sabia se era por causa do excesso de refrigerante e sorvete mas tinha a palavra perfeita para descrever Sandy naquele momento: _sexy_, nem mais e nem menos, ele continuou a observando até ela se virar com a panela cheia de pequenos fios de macarrão ensopados d'água.

\- Voilà ! - ela disse com orgulho.

\- O que exatamente seria isso ? - Lula Molusco perguntou.

\- Se chama miojo, na minha cidade nós fazemos quando temos preguiça de cozinhar algo mais complexo, é tipo uma sopa fast-food, só que sem legumes - os dois foram para uma mesa se sentar.

Agora era a vez de Sandy observar Lula Molusco, ele parecia gostar da comida, pelo menos não tinha reclamado, com aquele smoking todo desarrumado, ela nunca o tinha visto daquele jeito, já no uniforme de clarinetista, de avental de artista, até de cólon, mas aquele traje era diferente, ainda estava um pouco molhado da chuva mas assim só lhe dava um ar mais descolado, a gravata dele estava afrouxada, a camiseta de baixo levemente amassada, o casaco desabotoado, ela tinha a palavra certa para descreve-lo assim: _sexy_, era incrível que ela pensasse assim mas, não teria outra palavra no mundo que lhe caísse tão bem quanto aquela, ela só caiu na realidade quando viu Lula Molusco tirar os pratos da mesa e levar para a cozinha, ela o seguiu.

\- E então, - Sandy perguntou - o que achou ?

\- É bom - em seguida ele olhou pelo janela, a chuva só havia aumentado, agora relampiava e trovejava mais que antes - acho que teremos que passar o que resta da noite aqui.

\- E onde acha que vamos dormir ?

\- Se não quiser dormir no chão, tem o balcão do caixa, eu mesmo tirou uma ou outra soneca lá de vez em quando, mas não tem cobertor ou travesseiro.

\- Tudo bem, é apenas por algumas horas - a roedora respondeu e ambos foram até o balcão.

Sandy se deitou primeiro e virou-se para seu lado, ela realmente não esperava que ele tentasse abraça-la mas cogitava uma pequena possibilidade. Em seguida foi Lula Molusco que, vendo a garota encolhida em seu cantinho, não quis atrapalhar e virou-se de costas para ela, mas não demorou muito para que tanto sorvete gelado mais o miojo quente e a chuva fizessem efeito, não se passou nem cinco minutos antes que Sandy começasse a espirrar, um espirro seguido de outro, e outro, e outro, para piorar, ela estava com praticamente toda a pele em contato com o chão frio, sem nenhum tecido para se aquecer, ela espirrava e começava a tremer.

Lula Molusco, é claro, não conseguia dormir com aquela agitação toda ao lado, começou a ficar realmente preocupado quando ouviu Sandy fungando com o nariz escorrendo.

\- Você não me parece muito bem - o polvo disse.

\- Há quantos graus Sr. Sirigueijo mantém esse lugar ?

\- Dezesseis graus Celsius.

\- Agora eu tenho tudo para ficar resfriada - ela espirra - se quiser posso dormir em outro lugar, não quero atrapalhar seu sono.

\- E vai dormir aonde ?

\- Na cozinha ou no sótão - ela espirra de novo.

\- Não... não precisa, eu tenho sono pesado - disse Lula Molusco e virou-se de novo.

Ele realmente tentou dormir, pensando que era apenas por causa do frio, que de manhã ela estaria curada, mas não aguentou quando Sandy começou a tossir, ela realmente precisava se aquecer ou aquilo poderia ser bem mais que uma gripe, assim que ela espirrou de novo ele se virou para o lado dela, hesitou por um instante, mas acabou por passar os braços ao redor da cintura dela e a puxou mais para perto, ela corou quando sentiu.

\- O que está fazendo ? - ela perguntou.

\- Calor corporal, você não vai conseguir se aquecer sozinha - em seguida ele tirou a coroa de flores do pescoço dela e a sentiu apertar seus braços, quase como se estivesse tentando retribuir o abraço.

Aquela sensação era tão diferente para ele, Lula Molusco não conseguia se lembrar a última vez que dormiu abraçado com uma garota, nos últimos anos ele, às vezes, dormia ao lado de sua clarineta ou até de algum de seus pincéis, mas era bem diferente, seus instrumentos de arte eram sempre tão duros e gelados, enquanto Sandy era quentinha e macia... e tinha um cheiro bom, depois que Lula Molusco tirou as flores do pescoço dela que percebeu, não eram as flores que tinham aquele perfume doce, era a própria Sandy, além disso, ele conseguia sentir a respiração e até o coração dela, que parecia bater contra a peito dele numa sinfonia constante, aquilo era tão bom. Ele também sentiu quando ela virou-se para ele, retribuiu o abraço e enterrou o rosto em seu peito, talvez fosse só uma sensação, mas o cefalópode podia jurar que sentira o mamífero sorrir.

\- Obrigada - Sandy olhou para ele e sussurrou.

\- Não há de quê - Lula Molusco disse e, devagar, levou o rosto mais perto do dela até que seus lábios de tocassem, sem pressa, sentiam o gosto um do outro à medida que o beijo se aprofundava, quase como se estivessem conversando milhões de coisa de uma só vez, e sem dizer uma só palavra, um sentimento mútuo se formava dentro de cada um, estavam tão próximos que, se prestassem bastante atenção perceberiam que seus corações batiam em total e perfeita sincronia, agora Sandy já não podia mais reclamar que tinha frio, pois sentia seu rosto esquentar mais e mais a cada instante. O beijo foi rompido, fora o barulho da chuva, se escutou uma pequena risada, a última coisa antes deles caírem no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, ambos acordaram em seu ritmo biológico, que horas seriam ? Nenhum dos dois fazia idéia, mas à julgar pelo sol que entrava pela janela, deveriam ser umas 11:30 da manhã, estranho, Sr. Sirigueijo ainda não tinha vindo abrir o restaurante... Domingo ! Com toda aquela farra de ontem eles se esqueceram até que dia era, mas, sinceramente, hoje poderia ocorrer até o Apocalipse que não estragaria o bom humor do polvo, mesmo dormindo no chão, sem travesseiro ou qualquer outro conforto, Lula Molusco não podia se lembrar de uma manhã que acordou tão disposto depois de uma boa noite de sono, afinal, não era todo o dia que ele dormia abraçado com uma garota bonita, perfumada e quentinha como aquela.

O mesmo sentia Sandy, ela já estava acostumada a dormir sozinha na Árvore Domo, mas nenhuma sensação se igualava àquela de segurança e calor ao dormir abraçada à pessoa que se gosta, coisa que nenhum travesseiro podia transmitir. Ela mesma interrompeu seus pensamentos e levantou, à procura de algo para comer, em seguida Lula Molusco levantou-se e foi atrás dela.

\- Então... está melhor ? - o polvo perguntou, ele não tinha certeza se deveria beija-la de novo, afinal, talvez o último beijo tivesse acontecido só por diversão ou algo do gênero, mas sua dúvida foi embora quando a garota chegou mais perto, segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e lhe deu outro beijo, quase tão intenso quanto o primeiro, ele ficou paralisado por um instante, depois só conseguiu sorrir.

\- Muito melhor - ela respondeu o olhando com olhos calorosos, em seguida virou-se para a grelha onde preparava dois ovos fritos - como quer a gema ?

\- No ponto - ele respondeu e foi lavar os pratos em que iriam comer.

Enquanto os dois saboreavam a refeição, Sandy viu algo tilintando no chão perto da porta da cozinha, ela se levantou e foi pegar o objeto, era a chave e as algemas que os prenderam na noite passada.

\- Você se lembra como nos algemaram ontem à noite ? - Sandy perguntou.

\- Sinceramente, a única coisa que me lembro era de me arrastar para dentro do abacaxi de cansaço - respondeu Lula Molusco.

\- Com certeza foi antes disso, pois nós já acordamos presos, huum - ela ponderou um pouco - como foi mesmo que aconteceram os desafios ?

**~ Flashback on ~**

\- Você começa Sr. Sirigueijo - disse Bob Esponja, o carangueijo girou uma garrafa vazia de suco que apontou para Larry.

\- Eu desafio Larry à separar cinco grãos de areia - Sirigueijo desafiou a lagosta, mas ele, com suas garras avantajadas, não chegou nem na metade do desafio, ele girou a garrafa para ver quem seria o próximo a desafiar, a garrafa apontou para Patrick, que desafiaria Sr. Sirigueijo.

\- Eu te desafio à me dar um Hambúrguer de Siri de graça - Sirigueijo não queria, mas aceitou quando Bob Esponja disse que pagaria pelo Hambúrguer.

**~ Flashback off ~**

Depois vieram os desafios já citados, fantasias de Homem Sereia e Mexilhãozinho, flexões de smoking, roupas improvisadas, Lula Molusco e Sandy ficaram lá relembrando um a um até que chegassem na parte das algemas, mas não demorou para chegarem ao ponto.

**~ Flashback on ~ **

\- Eu desafio Sandy à colocar essa pulseira - Pérola disse, isso ocorrera por volta das três da madrugada, essa hora ninguém mais tinha noção de nada, Sandy inclusive, que não hesitou em colocar a "pulseira", em seguida, Pérola se dirigiu ao cefalópode - Tio Lula, eu te desafio a colocar essa outra pulseira igual a da Sandy.

**~ Flashback off ~ **

Então foi Pérola, ela sabia que ambos estavam bêbados de tanto sorvete e refrigerante de coral, ela sabia que eles, além de instintivamente não recusarem um desafio, não estavam exatamente sóbrios para responderem por seus atos, depois pensariam em um jeito de dar o troco.

Depois de tomar seu café da manhã/almoço, Lula Molusco e Sandy deixaram o restaurante e ele foi leva-la para sua casa, quando chegaram lá o polvo foi acompanhar a garota até a porta.

\- Aqui está, entregue um pouco mais tarde que o previsto - Lula Molusco disse e ela riu.

\- Bem... foi divertido - ela comentou.

\- Sim, apesar de tudo, foi divertido - ambos sabiam o que queriam fazer mas não sabiam como fazer, eles ficavam se olhando, de repente se aproximaram devagar, hesitantes, mas quando suas bocas se encontraram tudo mudou para o automático, eles de fato tinham química, quando se separaram apenas conseguiam sorrir e sentir seus rostos ficando vermelhos.

\- Quer tomar um café qualquer hora ? - Sandy perguntou ao cefalópode.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse algo melhor para fazer - disse Lula Molusco - às cinco ?

\- Combinado - a esquila respondeu e entrou no Domo, antes de entrar na árvore ela se virou e acenou uma última vez.

Lula Molusco ponderava enquanto retornava para sua própria casa na Rua da Concha, até que a festa de arromba do pequeno irritante amarelo tinha acabado bem, e por falar em irritante amarelo.

\- Olha Gary, é o Lula Molusco - a esponja disse ao caracol de estimação, em seguida saiu de seu abacaxi até a frente da casa - o que aconteceu ontem à noite que você não voltou para casa ?

\- É uma longa história Bob Esponja - respondeu o vizinho - é uma longa história...

A / N : No começo meu plano era fazer alguns snaps com cada situação, mas juntar tudo e fazer quase que um livro de tão comprido seria mais legal, eeeer... não sei, se alguém quiser me dar uma sugestão de algo para escrever... É que estou meio sem criatividade...


End file.
